death_battle_and_one_minute_melee_fannonfandomcom-20200215-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Darth Vader vs Predator
Darth Vader vs Predator 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Darth Vader from the Star Wars series and the Predator from the same title movie series. Description ''Which masked space villain will reign supreme? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Darth Vader.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Predator.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! '''selected.) MELEE! It was business as usual on board the Death Star. Darth Vader was in the Emperor's Throne Room with Palpatine, discussing tactics for their upcoming battle with the Rebels. "I hope you understand our strategy for when the Rebels arrive, Lord Vader." Said Palpatine. "I do, my master." Darth Vader responded. At which point, Palpatine paused. "I sense a great disturbance in The Force." "I have felt it. But what could it be?" At which point, both Darth Vader and Palpatine looked up to see warning lights and sirens blaring throughout the Death Star. Someone was intruding. But who? On an outer corridor of the Death Star, the intruder was making his way down. But the intruder was not Luke Skywalker, nor was it anyone from the Jedi or the Rebels. In fact, it was someone else altogether. * * * * * On an outer corridor of the Death Star, the intruder was making his way down. But the intruder was not Luke Skywalker, nor was it anyone from the Jedi or the Rebels. In fact, it was someone else altogether. It was a masked alien. It was none other than the Predator. Multiple Stormtroopers raced down the corridor, firing at the Predator. The Predator then fired multiple blasts of a plasma caster at the Stormtroopers, taking them out. It continued on in search of the Emperor's Throne Room, continuing to effortlessly take out Stormtroopers along the way. Before long, he was outside the Throne Room, with Boba Fett standing between him and it. Boba Fett fired his rifle at the Predator, who dodged all the shots and attacked Boba Fett. Boba Fett drew out a Lightsaber, but the Predator suddenly disappeared. Boba Fett searched for the Predator, lightsaber ready. Suddenly, a blast of plasma completely obliterated Boba Fett's skull. A headless Boba Fett fell to the ground as his murderer reappeared. It then prepared to walk into the Throne Room, ready to confront whoever was in there. * * * * * All the while, Darth Vader and Palpatine were discussing what was happening. "It appears we have a visitor on board the Death Star... much unlike the son of Skywalker." "If it is not Skywalker, then who could it be?" As if to answer Darth Vader's question, the intruder growled. Darth Vader and Palpatine spun around to see the Predator standing before them. It continued to snarl at them. "And who are you? What brings you here?" Darth Vader asked the masked alien. The Predator just snarled. "So that's your way of talking? If so, I can guess you're saying you wish to face me in combat." Darth Vader said as he folded his arms. "I hope you can put on a good show for me, Lord Vader." Palpatine said. If it could, the Predator could of scoffed. Surely this was going to be too easy. ...Right? '''BE TOUGH OR BE DEAD! FIGHT! The Predator immediately ran at Darth Vader, wrist blades ready. But Darth Vader suddenly pulled out a Lightsaber and slashed the Predator's chest, making it roar painfully and angrily. I don't think he could possibly get any more interesting. ''Darth Vader thought as he noticed the Predator's blood was green instead of red. As if to prove Darth Vader's thoughts wrong, the Predator then camouflaged. Both Darth Vader and Palpatine were surprised. "Where'd he go?" Palpatine said with surprise. The Predator would have chuckled if it had the ability to. He slowly approached a confused Darth Vader, wrist blades ready to slice Darth Vader to shreds. But luckily, fate intervened. Darth Vader then used the Force to push the Predator away. He then threw the Lightsaber at his camouflaged opponent, impaling his stomach. The Predator roared in pain and rage as he reappeared and pulled the lightsaber out of his stomach. It then threw the lightsaber at Darth Vader in a bout of anger, but Darth Vader used the Force to levitate the lightsaber and gently place it on the ground. Darth Vader then noticed the blade melting due to the Predator's acid. ''So he can resist my lightsaber... too bad he can't resist my Force abilities. The Predator soon recovered and fired it's plasma caster at Darth Vader, but the Sith Lord was lucky to dodge it. The Predator then threw a Smart-Disc at Darth Vader, but Darth Vader used the Force to throw it to the floor. The Predator then took off it's mask and roared at Darth Vader in an attempt to intimidate him. But Darth Vader was still determined to win, which angered the Predator even more. It charged at Darth Vader, but the Sith Lord grabbed the Predator by the throat and threw it over his own head. Darth Vader then put his fist in front of his own face. "I've had enough of your antics." Sadism laced his words as he closed his fist and clenched it further still. The Predator then stood upright as it felt itself tighten. Inside the Predator's body, it's organs, including it's heard and lungs, began to fold themselves in and slow down. Acid blood began to spill into the Predator's sides. Back in the heat of battle, the Predator got down on it's knees as acid blood poured out of it's mouth, clutching it's chest. Soon, the Predator was no more. Darth Vader stared down at the Predator's lifeless body at Palpatine looked on. "This mess requires cleaning up, Lord Vader." Palpatine said. "The Stormtroopers that survived will take care of it at once, my master." Darth Vader responded. And with those words, Darth Vader left the Emperor's Throne Room, leaving the Predator's body behind. Darth Vader walked down a corridor of the Death Star as a group of Stormtroopers disposed of the Predator's body. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DARTH VADER! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees